Pretty
by stakeh
Summary: Slight AU. SasuNaru. Oneshot. Sasuke couldn't call anyone completely 'pretty' until a certain someone is brought into his musings, albeit against his will.


_Pretty_

_Stakeh_

Disclaimer: Of course. I'm not that cool.

_OoO_

Pretty. What exactly is it? External beauty?

Or is it simply an opinion?

Sasuke didn't know any better than he knew what color boxers his teacher was wearing. Not that he wanted to know, but that was beside the point.

Currently in a painfully uncomfortable plastic school chair, sitting backwards, he began to let his mind drift off again. Today was uneventful, so to pass the time in class, Sasuke let his eyes flick around with his mind, thoughts speeding.

Across the room was a bundle of quietness; the only one _not_ messing around and doing what they were supposed to: Gaara. Sasuke didn't really know him, and so he moved on.

Somewhat behind him was a long-haired, suspected homosexual by the name Neji. No one told him this to his face, seeing as he was a highly respected prodigy, but it was still a rumor. And rumors were cherished, anyway.

Sasuke glanced back and forth between them again, trying to see if he could call either of them pretty. Not in the sense that he wanted to fuck one of them any more than a girl would call another girl pretty and then molest her, but in a more friendly, excepting way.

Neji's hair was worth the word, as was his thighs (and Sasuke couldn't help the smirk at this), and perhaps his arms. Though the eyes were plain creepy. Sasuke would give him the credit of being pretty though. But still, the black-haired boy would cry if he woke up to scary, white, and empty eyes staring down at him.

Gaara, on the other hand, was sort of…exotic, yet out of reach all the same. Like a chocolate Easter bunny on a store shelf. A kid couldn't eat it unless he bought it, or he wanted to shove it under his shirt and run out of the store very quickly.

Maybe that wasn't a good comparison. Was Sasuke really going to buy and then eat Gaara? Or steal him?

Was Gaara even steal-able?

Moving along quickly, then.

Diagonal from Neji and Gaara was Sakura Haruno; a girl that kept contact with Sasuke even after their early years. She was sort of like a friend to him, but Sasuke still didn't like it when he caught her staring at the his ass. Was it that enticing? What could you really do with an ass anyway? Grope it, sure. But there were so many other possibilities elsewhere.

She was pretty, but more of in a cute-and-cuddly sort of way. So there we go. A cute-and-cuddly pink teddy bear.

Beside Sakura was a blonde chick by the name Ino. Not much to comment here, since the only thing Sasuke really knew about her was that she liked his ass also. Maybe he should become an ass model, if his rear end was so beautiful.

Disturbing, I know. Isn't life disturbing?

Ino was pretty, sure, but he'd rather call her annoying.

Anyway.

Not too far off from her was another male called Shikamaru. This brunette boy was pretty, but that word didn't fit him much at all. He was more masculine, lazy, and sexy. Sasuke stared at the side of his face for another moment, before continuing on after noticing Ino's eyes on the lazy boy's ass, since Sasuke's wasn't in range of vision at the moment. Well then.

By Shikamaru was Kiba; a rough sort of scruffy guy with a new and interesting haircut. Accented his style, at least. He didn't know if Kiba was pretty… Maybe he was. Sasuke still thought he was more rough and scruffy though.

Getting a little annoyed by the fact that no one here was one hundred percent 'pretty', Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glanced to the right of Kiba, black gaze landing on blue.

The blue eyes, catching the black-eyed glare, narrowed as well. He mouthed a 'What the hell are you glaring at, bastard?' that Sasuke dutifully ignored. Instead, he was too busy watching the curve of Naruto's lips in a scowl to care.

Naruto's eyes were pretty, for one. His marred features were pretty.

And later, Sasuke found, Naruto made such _pretty _sounds during sex.

Yeah, Naruto was definitely 'pretty'.


End file.
